


Loving Him Till Forever

by panwinkisreal



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Break Up, Broken Promises, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Panwink Fic Fest, Promises, Sorry Not Sorry, Trauma, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkisreal/pseuds/panwinkisreal
Summary: Guanlin loves Jihoon so much but there are things that he has to let go for the name of love itself.In Guanlin's case? It's Jihoon.





	Loving Him Till Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle. It's my first time to write.  
> (Wrote this while listening to Say Something covered by PENTATONIX yey!)

The sky downcasted on his heart as the letters formed into words the other have already heard.

His gaze stared at the soft ones, only to meet the forming storm of great loneliness in his own reflection.

He had a lot of things to say. He wanted to make a mark. Anything will be fine, he just wanted to hear himself. He wanted to speak. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream at older.

_But he couldn't._

_"Jihoon."_ The only word that his lips muttered under his voice, broken, heart shattering with the name as he called.

Guanlin licked his lips, pushing the tears back in his eyes but betrayed him when the little orbs trailed down his cheeks. He couldn't hold himself back as he muttered his lover's name.

_"Why.."_ Why now? He questioned to no one. Voice breaking as the silent question tumbled from his lips. His tears kept streaming down his cheeks as the other didn't said anything.

_"I love you, please.."_ He begged. His heart so vulnerably open right in the palm of his hands. Guanlin bit his lips but the silence from the other made his soul cracked even more.

_"Don't do this to me, to us.."_ Every memory flashed right before his eyes. Every smile. Every moment he was with him. Every time, every second.. the younger one couldn't bear it anymore.

He knelt right infront of the older, his knees shaking, his whole body shivering in an uncontrollable grief.

_"You promised."_ He looked up. His eyes as gray as the skies above him. He reached out his frail hands to Jihoon as the cold wind danced over his touch. He felt longing.

He felt the strings of fate tugging but he could no longer see the end of the string anymore.

_"I love you.. for eternity."_ His eyes met Jihoon's. The white tombstone right infront of him felt like home. His lover's name softly engraved on the pure marble.

Guanlin smiled. For eternity. He has always loved him and will always do.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? : >


End file.
